


Sweet Sunflowers

by orphan_account



Series: Lovely Faces [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Anorexia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fights, General Winter is a dick about natures, High school crushes, Multi, Omega Verse, Violent tendencies, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something inside him says 'Scream. Scream or you'll die tonight, alone, in a ditch.' Instead of screaming, he lets his father reply "No problems, officer. None at all."<br/>He hides his bruises under his sleeves, and the officer goes away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roustabout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roustabout/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I don't own Omega verses. I don't own a high school. Actually, the only thing mentioned in this fic that I own is a computer.

"High school is where they even the playing field." At least, that's what his father had always said, right before he'd grin, showing off his canines in a way that made Ivan shiver. Of course, he never stopped there. He'd keep grinning, and say, "High school is where they riddle out the Omegas, so they can bear us children, and spit on the Betas, so they know their place. But, high school, for you, Ivan? It will be your stepping stone to doing whatever you want with your life. Being an Alpha opens every door, and you're an Alpha, if ever I saw one." And then, he'd clap him on the back, kiss Ivan's mother, fix his uniform, and stride out the door with all the assured self-confidence of a cocky bastard who had everything in life.  
For Ivan, high school is the unknown frontier. He doesn't have the swagger that his father does, and middle school didn't do anything for his self-confidence. At age fourteen, he weighs less than his sister did at his age, and the heavy clothes he's taken to wearing aren't really concealing his lack of muscle anymore. He doesn't have any friends, other than a quiet boy named Matthew, whose father worked for the U.N. Matthew is nice, and he likes a lot of the things that Ivan does, like hockey, and writing, but he's pretty sure that Matt only hangs around with him out of necessity. And, other than that, his social interactions are zero. People think he's strange, and he's glad his father is a general, because otherwise, they'd have started beating on him years ago.

On the first day of high school, his mother wakes him up with a quick knock against his door, and he hauls himself out of bed. His school uniform has been draped over his desk chair, and his nose scrunches up in distaste when he sees the hideous sweater vest the school makes them wear.  
Once he finishes buttoning, and tucking in his shirt, he turns back to the sweater, and, with a sigh, pulls it over his head. It might look hideous, but, at least it's warm. And, it's not like anyone will say anything about it: everyone has to wear the same thing. He wraps his favorite scarf around his neck, and angles it so that the ends are dangling behind his back.  
It takes him about five minutes to get dressed, so, by the time he makes his way to the bottom of the stairs, and into the kitchen, it's about seven in the morning. His mother is frying eggs, and the quiet hiss they make when she flips them is comforting to his nerves. His father is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper. He looks up from whatever article he's on when Ivan sits down, and folds the paper up, before putting it down on the table.  
"Good morning, Son."  
His father claps him on the shoulder, and grins.  
"Big day today, eh? Why, we'll finally have another official alpha in the family!"  
He tries to match his father's grin, but he's a little too nervous. He knows his father thinks he's an alpha, but, the probability is that he'll be a beta. Most people are, and there's about a sixty percent chance he will be, too. He's saved from further questioning, however, by the appearance of his sister.  
"Good morning!"  
Katyusha is her normal cheerful self, and she's bouncing up and down happily. Their father shoots her a glare, and, after she sits down, he gives her a look that could melt paint.  
"Katyusha, you are seventeen now. You are much too old to be jumping about like a six year old."  
She wrings her hands, and looks down.  
"Sorry, Papa."  
Their father shakes his head, and opens up his newspaper again.

Once his mother finishes making breakfast, his younger brother, Vladimir, finally shows up, roused by the smell of food. Their father gives him a disapproving look, and Katyusha gives Vlad a little shake of her head, trying to signal that today is not the day to push their father. Vladimir doesn't say anything, and their father glares at him. Their mother seems to see an oncoming argument, so she quickly gives their father his eggs, and fills his cup of coffee.  
Once everyone has finished breakfast, Ivan goes and grabs his school bag from the front hallway, and pushes his brother out the door. Katyusha had wanted to drive herself, so they're alone as they walk down to the bus stop.  
"Why does Father hate me so?"  
He sighs, and shakes his head.  
"Vlad, he doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like your attitude. If you had just apologized for being late this morning, he would have forgotten all about it."  
His brother doesn't seem to have anything to say to that, so he let's the subject drop, and the rest of their walk passes in silence.

The school doors open easily, but the clang they make when they close has always seemed sort of ominous to him. Normally, his brother is not very social, but, surprisingly, he takes off the minute he can. He's sure he'll see his brother again later, so he tries to figure out where the gymnasium is himself.  
Once he's found the gymnasium, it's not hard to locate Matthew, and the two take their seats along with everyone else.  
“Good morning, Freshman! Welcome to high school!"  
He half pays attention, half thinks. He's actually just waiting for the nature placements to be announced. And, of course, like all things, they come eventually.  
"By order of last name, all students will break into groups, and will be tested at three different nursing stations. Will the students whose names start with A, B, and C please come and form into groups around the nurses holding a sign with your specific letter?"  
He stands up, and smiles at Matt.  
"I'll see you later, yeah?"  
He smiles back.  
"Yeah."

As he follows his group's nurse, his brother saddles up to him, just before they’re about to leave the gym.  
“Hey.”  
He raises an eyebrow.  
“Must you make a habit of being late for everything?”  
His brother smirks at him.  
“Yes, actually. It’s part of my undeniable charm.”  
He sighs, and shakes his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Re-doing this, because I was sick when I wrote it the first time, and I sort of backed myself into a corner.


	2. Ticking Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he sits there, pondering, he can’t help but think that waiting even three minutes for results this important ought to be criminal.   
> And, of course, the clock on the wall doesn’t do anything for his nerves, ticking away every second like each and every one couldn’t be the one in which his entire life is either renewed, or broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words like 'this' are Ivan's thoughts.

The room the nurse leads them to can barely be considered an exam room, by most standards. The room itself is in the beta section of the school, but the nurse is from the alpha section, an elderly omega with a cruel face, and cold eyes. She has them sit in the plastic chairs on the side of the room, and calls the first name.

If he were to be honest with himself, he wants the nurse to call his name. His brother is starting to creep him out, and he’s pretty sure that in-between telling him morbid jokes, Vlad is hitting on the girl on the other side of him.   
“So, Brothe-“  
“Mr. Bravinski?”  
He’s so relieved to get out of there, he has to prevent himself from scrambling out of his chair. His brother looks almost disappointed, but he’s pretty sure it’s just because he’s losing his captive audience.

“Alright, dear, I just need you to take off your shirt, so I can swab at your glands. Nothing too bad.”  
Contrary to his earlier appraisal of this woman, she’s actually rather nice, and her smiling has definitely calmed him down. 

Once he’s pulled off his sweater vest, and his shirt, the nurse pulls on a pair of plastic gloves, grabs a few medical swabs, and has him hold up his arms while she swabs his under arms for the pheromones that will identify him as either an omega, an alpha, or a beta. As soon as she’s finished, she puts the swabs in a little container while he re-dresses his upper half.  
“I’m going to go get these tested, but that’ll only take about three minutes.”  
He nods, and re-wraps his scarf around his neck.

As he sits there, pondering, he can’t help but think that waiting even three minutes for results this important ought to be criminal. And, of course, the clock on the wall doesn’t do anything for his nerves, ticking away every second like each and every one couldn’t be the one in which his entire life is either renewed, or broken.

His attempts to calm down aren’t really working as well as he thought they would, and at some point, he starts checking his watch, over and over again. Once three minutes passes, he starts freaking out, mind reeling with all the possible reasons for the delay. 

‘She could have slipped, and hurt herself…The machine could have broken…There might be something wrong with me, why didn’t I think of that before?! Oh God…. Oh God… Calm down, I’m sure there’s nothing wrong… Deep breaths…In, out….Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it…’

By the time the nurse comes back, it’s only been about five minutes, and he’s kind of wishing he had hit himself upside the head before the nurse got there.  
“Alright, here you are, dear.”

He tries to ignore the way his hand is shaking, but it definitely gets easier to notice when he drops the envelope that his entire future depends upon. He mutters out a curse under his breath, and reaches down to grab it again. The nurse shoots him a look at the quiet ‘fuck’ that slips out, and he’s half afraid she’s going to start chastising him about it. Instead she just wags her finger at him, and he sheepishly bows his head while he grabs the envelope off of the floor.

He carefully slides his finger underneath the top of the envelope, and uses his thumb to pull apart the flap, and the rest of the paper body. The noise it makes is magnified by the relative silence, and he wishes his hands would move faster. 

As soon as the papers are out of the envelope, he quickly unfolds them, flipping through to the last page, eyes scanning for the information the whole thing leads up to.

‘Hormone averaging for each nature… Specific hormone content… No… no… no …’  
And, there, hidden away in types of specific chemicals in his pheromones, is his answer.

‘Worthless…I’m as good as dead… Father will kill me… This can’t be happening… God, please let this be a dream…’

He barely hears the paper slip through his fingers.

“What’s the matter, dear?”

He’s dimly aware of the tears that are forming in his eyes, or that he’s shaking. 

‘Oh, nothing, nothing at all. You know, other than that my father is going to beat me into next week… Of course, of all the natures I could end up being… Why me? What did I ever do to become an omega?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I hate writing when I'm sick. But I love you guys, so I'm doing it, albeit with a little shorter chapter.   
> So.  
> Um.  
> More than Five Hundred hits. WOW. Not sure what to say to that, other than a huge fucking thank you.  
> And to the people I owe one shots, don't worry. They will be up, at the very max, by an hour after I post this.


End file.
